Undying Love
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Leland Stottlemyer loves his wife and children but it takes a crisis to make them realize how much they mean to each other. When Karen gets diognosed with stomach cancer can Leland push through his problems and be strong for his wife
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Monk or any of his sister characters

Leland loved his wife. There was no doubt about that. They didn't have a perfect relationship of course. No couple ever does… and in many ways that made their family stronger. Even after their divorce they remained great friends. She had the boys during the school year. He got them during the summer. One day she was terribly late bringing them back home. He confronted her on it when she got back.

"Not now Leland," she snapped, "I just found out I have stomach cancer. Punishment enough I would say."

He gave her a weird look.

"You just found out you have stomach cancer," he asked, "at 2 in the morning?"

"I couldn't stop throwing up and I was doubled over in pain. My sister watched the boys while I went to the ER."

She handed him a copy of the x-ray that showed the tumor

"Oh GOD! Karen honey…"

Tear welled up in her eyes and in his eyes at the same time.

"This thing is going to kill me," she said, "maybe not physically though that's very likely but I'm going to need all these medications that are going to make me so sick and-"

"We'll beat this thing together," Leland said, "and one more thing"

"What?"

"We're moving back in with you"

Karen sniffled a little bit feeling very loved.

"Are you sure? I mean the side effects-"

"There's no such thing as side effects-"

"Fine the **effects **of the medications are pretty serious. Mood-swings, getting mad, nausea-"

"I have dealt with all of that before all 3 times you were pregnant. You couldn't be any worse then you were when you were pregnant with Jennifer.

"Well she was the first. I didn't know what to expect. When I was pregnant with Jarred I was prepared because I knew what was coming. With Max it was even easier because it was time number 3. I miss Jennifer"

They had recently had their child stolen from them.

"Karen honey I miss her too… you have to fight this disease. You can't give up"

"I'll make you a deal Leland," Karen said, "I won't give up if you don't give up"

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You've got yourself a deal," he said, "but I wouldn't even know where to start"

"Yes you do," she said, "you start with the one who knows where to start"

He thought for a minute and he to agree that she was right.

"I'll take care of that tomorrow," he promised her.

She nodded.

"Okay," she said, "see you tomorrow-"

"The hell you will," he said, "you're staying here tonight. I'm not going to let you be alone and going through this right now any more then… well-"

"Leland she interrupted, "it's okay. You don't have to say it. I know"

He paused a minute and then he continued.

"So since we're getting back together I think we need to agree on some basic stuff that will make sure we get it right this time"

"Sure… how about **we trust each other**," she said

"Yes… I completely agree."

"And no negativity"

"What does that even mean," he asked.

"No yelling, no aggressive behavior… certainly no blah blah blah"

He nodded.

"What about we listen to each other and respect each other," he offered as a suggestion.

"Yes and we don't make fun of each other's ideas"

"Agreed"


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were excited when they woke up and saw their mother there.

"Daddy, you and mommy are getting back together," Max asked.  
Leland nodded.

"Boys," he said, "Sit down. We need to talk"

"Did we do something wrong dad," 8-year-old Jarred asked.

"No… not at all," Leland replied, "It's nothing like that. Just sit down and we'll talk"  
The boys sat down. Jarred recognized the look on his father's face. It was the same look he had when he had to tell the boys their sister was missing. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Boys this isn't easy to tell you. Mommy is really sick right now"

"That's okay," Max said, "we could make her some chicken soup and she'll feel better.  
Leland and Karen exchanged a smile.

"It's a sweet idea," Leland told his son, "but she's a little sicker than that."

"Is she going to get better," Jarred asked.

"Of course she is," Leland said firmly, "but in order for her to get better she's going to seem a lot sicker for a long time. She's going to need a lot of treatments that are going to make her feel worse but what you have to remember is that the treatments are fighting her sickness but her sickness is inside of her and because her sickness is inside of her she is going to feel sick from the treatments"

"Because of that," Karen explained, "I may be acting in some pretty weird ways."

"How?"

"You remember how I always say getting mad isn't right?"

"Yeah"

"Well there may be times where the medicine that I have to take affects me so bad it makes me get mad"

"So are you gonna get mad at me and Jarred," Max asked

"I'll try not to honey," Karen said

"Mom," Jarred said

"Yeah baby?"

"If you have to get mad, get mad at me—not Max. Max is only a little kid"  
Leland and Karen looked at each other proud as their older son put an arm around his little brother. Karen just nodded.

"You're really a grown up little man," she told him

"I'm 8," Jarred laughed, "Not so little anymore"

"You'll always be my little guy," Karen said

"I thought I was your little man," Max said  
Karen laughed

"Okay you're my little, little man. Jared's my big little man"

"And what's Jennifer"  
Karen smiled sadly.

"Jennifer's my first baby."

"Lets find her," Max suggested.  
Leland smiled.

"I had a few ideas," he said

"And clearly," Karen told her husband, "so does Max. Lets hear him out"

"Remember," Max said, "when Ginger was missing? We put up missing posters and someone found her"

Jarred added, "What about making an aired video of Jennifer. Maybe someone will see it and call and we'd find her again"  
Leland nodded his approval.

"I like those ideas," he said, "Karen do you have any ideas"

"You'll have to run the camera," Karen said, "with my treatment-"

"I could do it mommy," Max said  
Normally Karen would argue with that.

"Okay honey," she said instead, "but your brother and your dad will have to be there as backup"

"We'll trade off," Jarred said, "I just wish I could take your treatment for you so you get better without getting sick again"  
Tears filled her eyes as she hugged her son.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay boys are you ready?"

"Yes huh," Max said excitedly.

"You got the music Jarred," Leland asked.

"Somewhere Out There"

"Good boy," Leland said

"Max, hold the camera steady," Karen instructed, "and Leland hold the pictures up so that the viewers can see them"

_Even I could figure that one out, _Leland thought to himself but didn't say it. Karen put in the music. Leland held up a picture of his firstborn child.

"This," Jarred began, "is my sister. Her name is Jennifer and she's 4 years older than me. She was taken a year ago and we have since been trying to find her. If you should see her please call 1(223) 897-6995. Please, bring my family back together.

Leland held up some more pictures. One was of the family all together. One was a picture of Jennifer holding Max as an infant-

"My little brother, Max," Jarred inferred pointing to the picture, "Jennifer is 8 years older then him."

The song played

"And fade out," Karen said, "THAT was great. I was really proud of all of you"


End file.
